Amor, dolor y amor
by tatty1
Summary: tenia que dejarla, no enia otra salida... Mala para los Sumary es un oneshoot


Estaba sentado en el banco de un parque, la estaba esperando, tenia que hablar con ella, pero no sabia como le diría lo que tenia que decirle, seguramente le tendría que mentir, probablemente lo odiaria, le gritaria, pegaria y luego se iria, no podia decirle las razones que tenia, ella no lo entendería, no aceparía lo que el le diga simplemente no le haría caso, por eso le tendría que mentir, pero era por su bien, tenia que hacerlo, la amaba demasiado y no quería que sufra por su culpa, tenia que hacerlo...

paso sus manos por su pelo rubio, como acto de frustracion, hace ocho meses que salia con ella, hacia ocho meses que el no era el mismo, era mas feliz, ella lo hacia feliz, y hacia tan solo dos semanas la había hecho suya, después de tanto desearlo y esperarla, ella ya era suya, eso era lo que mas frustracion le daba, que ella pensaría que todo había sido un juego, que para el había sido una mas, y solo dios y el sabrían que no era asi, que para el no había sido ningún juego y que ella había sido la única para él y que seguiria siendolo por mucho tiempo mas.

se acordaba de cada momento vivido con ella, de como solo esa chica pudo matar el ser frió que era, o que mostraba, de su primer beso, de cuando por primera ves confió en ella, de el amor que siempre le daba sin esperar nada a cambio, de todas la veces que la había hecho enojar, que la celo, que ella lo celo...  
muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos y malos, estrañaria esos momentos, claro que si, esos momentos eran una parte muy importante de el, momentos que ya no compartirian, pero al menos tenia el consuelo de que la seguiria viendo en clases y que tal vez podrían seguir siendo amigos, aunque eso si seria muy doloroso.

¿Como haría para dejarla? si de solo pensarlo tenia ganas de llorar y de ir corriendo a matar a su padre por obligarlo a hacer eso, todo por sus malditos negocios, ¿por que tanto la familia de ella como la de el tenían que ser importantes empresarios y para colmo rivales?no lo sabia, solo sabia que tenia que dejarla, ya que su padre lo había amenazado con que si no lo hacia, le podría pasar algo muy grave, y el nunca se perdonaria que le pasara nada a ella y menos por su culpa...

-"nunca me dejes"- recordó que ella muchas veces le decía eso

-"no lo haré, soy demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo"- siempre la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta. solo que esta vez el miedo que tenia a que le pudiera pasar algo era mas fuerte que su egoísmo.

habían mantenido lo de ellos oculto, ni los padres de su novia, ni los suyos sabían de su relación, pero por un estúpido descuido de el, su padre los había visto, probablemente si solo hubiesen sido amigos a su padre no le molestaria, pero no le había agradado nada enterarse de que su hijo salia y estaba enamorado de la hija de sus máximos rivales.

Levanto la cabeza y la vio llegar por la esquina del parque sonriendole como solo a el le sonreia, pensar que seria una de las ultimas sonrisas que le dedicaria, por que sabia de sobra que esa sonrisa en solo minutos desaparecería.

El parque no era muy concurrido, a eso se le agregaba que estaba por llover y estaba practicamente desierto...

llego a su lado, estaba Hermosa como siempre, le seguía sonriendo.

Ella se acerco mas y lo beso, un beso que de parte de el lo sintió muy seco, se separo y lo miro

-¿pasa algo mi amor? le pregunto al verlo tan serio

-tenemos que hablar Hermione- le dijo el sentándose el el banco a lo que ella lo siguió

-dime Draco, te escucho-

-Hermione, lo nuestro, lo nuestro no puede continuar- dijo Draco sin mirarla a los ojos. Silencio.

-¿que?- solo eso se escucho en un susurro por parte de la castaña.

-si, eso, lo nuestro se termino acá, mira, todo esto para mi empezó como un juego, no tenia pensado llegar tan lejos, y sinceramente, no quiero que te enamores de mi, ya que yo no te amo- Draco le hablaba como si de verdad lo sintiera, como si todo lo que dijo en ese momento fuera verdad, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto pensaría que hablaba de verdad.

Espero a ver que le decía ella, nada no decía nada, se espero gritos, golpes, insultos y hasta lágrimas pero solo escucho sus susurros...

-pues lamento informarte, que para mi, nada de esto fue un juego, que mientras vos jugabas yo me enamoraba, y que me termine enamorando perdidamente de vos, y te demostré cuanto te amo hace dos semanas- solo eso pudo decir, quería llorar, gritar, pero no le salían las lágrimas y la vos solo era un susurro pausado, en el momento en que el le había dicho que solo había sido un juego sintió como su alma se partía en mil trocitos de una manera que sabia ya no tenia reparación, había jugado con ella, ¿pero que había hecho para que el le haga eso? nada solo amarlo, y entregarse a el de cuerpo y alma.

Draco nunca espero que ella le dijera eso, hubiese preferido insultos, gritos, era muy doloroso oírla hablar así, se atrevió a mirarla después de largo rato y se encogió por dentro, mas no lo demostró.

En su cara solo se denotaba dolor, puro dolor, no había lágrimas, pero aun así, se notaba cuanto habían dolido sus palabras, deseo abrazarla decirle la verdad, pero sabia que no debía, solo le quedaba preguntar algo, y necesitaba que le diga que si, así al menos podría intentar olvidarla rápido...

-¿Me odias?- le pregunto mirándola, un relámpago cruzo el cielo, ya era casi de noche y estaba por llover. Ella levanto la mirada, le dedico una media sonrisa triste y le respondió en el mismo susurro anterior.

-no, no te odio, eso es algo que no puedo hacer, este- dijo poniendo sus dos manos sobre donde estaba su corazón- por mas que yo no quiera, es tuyo, te ame, te amo y lo voy a seguir haciéndolo, eso es algo que no lo controlo, y te puedo asegurar que siempre te va a pertenecer mi corazón.-

Estático, así estaba Draco, se atrevió a hacer una ultima pregunta antes de irse

-¿podríamos ser amigos?- una mueca mas de dolor paso por el rostro de la castaña

-claro Draco, seamos amigos-

-entonces hasta el lunes, Hermione- dijo el como despedida, era el peor viernes de su vida

-hasta el lunes, Draco- empezó a llover y el rubio dando media vuelta camino rumbo a su casa dejando ya a flote su tristeza, en cambio Hermione se quedo parada bajo la lluvia sin importarle si se mojaba o no, finalmente las lágrimas bajaban libres por sus mejillas, solo ella sabia cuanto dolía...

luego de de vagar sin rumbo por media hora volvió a su casa, no había nadie, sus padres no estaban, solo estaban las mucamas, llorando subió a su habitación, se tiro en su cama y lloro desconsoladamente, al tocar su mano sintió algo en su dedo, lo miro, un anillo, su anillo, el que el le había regalado ambos tenían el mismo, se lo había dado haciendo un compromiso apurado del cual solo ellos dos sabían...  
¿tanto se podía mentir? ¿por que no podia odiarlo? seria mucho mas facil todo, pero no podia odiarlo, y no soportaria verlo y tenerlo solo como amigo, seria demasiado doloroso, se hiria, si eso haria, hablaria con sus padres esa misma noche y les pediría de ir a terminar sus estudios a Francia o algun otro lugar, total era su ultimo año, y luego trabaría allí...

así lo hizo esa misma noche a la hora de la cena aun llorando hablo con sus padres, no estaban de acuerdo, pero no soportaban verla tan mal, no sabían el causante de su dolor, pero si su hija decía que necesitaba irse, así era, y aceptaron, dejarían que se valla.  
esa noche no durmió, sus padres le habían dicho que se iría cuando quisiera, decidió que se iría ese mismo domingo, sus padres con sus influencias la anotarían en uno de los mejores colegios de Francia y reservarian para ese mismo domingo un pasaje. esa noche solo se dedico a escribir una carta breve de despedida.

Sábado 7 de la mañana. se cambio y fue rumbo a la cual era su escuela, estaba abierta por que los sábados habían algunos alumnos que tenían educacion física, llevaba su mochila al hombro y la carta en la mano, entro al colegio y fue hacia donde se hallaban los lockers, saco sus pertenencias de allí y luego se dirigio a otro locker, donde por donde pudo metio el sobre con la carta de despedida, y luego se fue, para no volver mas a ese colegio.

llego temprano al colegio antes de que abrieran la puertas, ya que necesitaba verla, saber si estaba bien, ella siempre llegaba muy temprano al colegio, se extraño al no verla y aun m,as cuando fue pasando la hora y no aparecía, finalmente tubo que entrar al colegio, se dirigió a su locker a sacar un libro y al abrirlo se cayó un sobre, miro el suelo, se agacho y lo miro, con caligrafía perfecta y de color verde el sobre decía Draco.  
conocía demasiado bien esa letra, tenia varias cartas de ella, todo a su alrededor se detuvo solo estaba el con la carta entre sus mano temblorosas. tenia un mal presentimiento.  
Abrió el sobre temblando y saco la carta, la desdoblo y comenzo a leer

Draco:

hola, bueno la verdad es que solo te escribo para despedirme, si despedirme.  
Te preguntaras ¿por qué?, siempre destacaste mi valentía, y como me enfrentaba a todo, según vos era algo que te encantaba.  
Desgraciadamente no soy tan valiente, y por eso me voy, no me atrevo a volver a verte, seria demasiado doloroso, aun mas lo seria, ser solo tu amiga, no puedo ser tu amiga, te amo demasiado ya no puedo ser solo tu amiga.  
Perdoname por ser tan cobarde, pero ayer sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba y mi alma se partía en mil pedazos que no se pueden pegar.  
Te mentiría si dijera te odio, pero no te niego que es lo que preferiría sentir, todo hubiese sido mucho mas fácil tal vez.  
Sabes, ayer me acordaba de nuestro compromiso secreto, ojala pudieras responderme esta pregunta ¿como se puede mentir tanto?, dijiste que me amabas que yo era tu vida y que sin mi no eras nada, no me importa si fue mentira prefiero creer que fue verdad y que si me amaste, espero no te moleste, me quede con el anillo, pero quiero llevarlo puesto hasta que deje de amarte, el día que pueda dejar de amarte te prometo que me sacare y lo guardare para ya no usarlo...  
bueno te deseo que seas feliz, que encuentres al amor de tu vida y que la ames, y hazme un favor, cuando lo hagas no la dejes ir, por muy difícil que sea todo no la dejes ir, lucha por ella...  
Te amo Draco Malfoy, y te puedo asegurar que se que siempre lo voy a hacer, aunque me encuentre lejos de ti...  
solo una ultima cosa  
lo daría todo por ti, y lo demostré mil veces  
con amor

Hermione

Termino de leer y no pudo evitar que lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, se habia ido, y todo era su culpa, que estúpido había sido, pensar que la había dejado para que no sufra por su culpa, y el dejarla le habia traido mas sufrimiento, salio corriendo con la carta fuertemente agarrada, dejando el locker abierto....  
salio del colegio, corría con todas sus fuerzas, cruzo las calles a ciegas y al final llego a donde se dirigía, freno de golpe y toco varias veces el timbre...  
le abrió una mucama con cara de fastidio, pero al ver al chico rubio llorando con los ojos rojos relajo el semblante, detrás de la señora apareció un hombre castaño, ojos color miel y bastante alto

-Donde esta Hermione?- pregunto mirándolo

-Ella se fue ayer- contesto el hombre triste

-A donde se fue

-Lo siento pero pidió que no se lo dijéramos a nadie- respondió el señor Granger

-Por favor señor digame donde esta- rogó Draco

-Lo lamento pero no, ella estaba muy dolida y me imagino tu eres el causante de ese dolor así que te pido por favor, que te retires- y sin esperar contestacion le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Desde ese día Draco Malfoy renegó de su apellido y se dedico a buscar a Hermione.  
A luchar por el amor de su vida.

**  
siete años después, el pasaba por un parque, ya estaba desistiendo, no había caso parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra y encima los padres de ella se habían mudado, suponía que estarían donde ella, miro su anillo, el también lo conservaba, se sentó en un banco y oculto su cara tras sus manos.

-se encuentra bien- le pregunto una mujer en Francés apoyando una mano en su hombro

-si estoy bien, no se preocupe- dijo levantando la vista, al fin, la había encontrado, después de diete largos años, estaba ahí preguntándole si estaba bien, mirándolo con asombro. estaba igual que siempre, si de acuerdo ya era toda una mujer pero para el seguía igual.

-Hermione- dijo el en un susurro parándose y quedando frente a ella. ella retiro la mano de su hombro y lo miro

-Draco- dijo de igual modo ambos tenían veinticuatro años ya, pero el tiempo no había podido borrar lo que sentían.  
el tomo sus manos y miro su mano izquierda, llevaba puesto el anillo, sonrió feliz..

-Hermione yo te amo, y te necesito-

-Draco por favor no mas juegos- pidió ella soltándose de el y bajando la mirada

-no es ningún juego Hermione, nunca lo fue, escuchame- y Hermione lo escucho y el le contó toda la verdad

-eso quiere decir que si me amabas?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-cada día de mi vida- dijo acercándose a besarla

-mami, mami- un lindo castaño, de ojos grises interrumpió la escena con lágrimas. una semana después de haberse marchado se había enterado que esperaba un hijo.

- ¿mi amor que pasa?- pregunto ella auxiliando a su hijo.

-me lastime-

-ya paso no es nada- le dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la frente

-¿te casaste? tienes hijos- dijo desilusionado el.  
-no nunca me case, ni nunca estuve con otro hombre que no fueras tu, el sabe quien es su padre siempre lo vio por fotos, y sabe que su padre eres tu.- dijo ella

-Soy papá- grito feliz, ella asintió, el fue donde ella, cargo al niño y luego la beso, mientras el hijo de ellos sonreía, al fin tendría una familia. Draco nunca le reprocho nada, el la había alejado, y su castigo lo habíapagado, etar lejo de su amor y de su hijo habia sido su castigo..


End file.
